Favorite Mistake's Forever Made
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: He would live, wait & love her till her time came. Then he would get her back, because they both had forever & their love, would be, like them, forever.ONESHOT He had made a mistake, he had fallen in love with her and it was his favorite mistake.


_I woke up and called this morning, _

She woke up looking for him, it was early and once again he was gone. This was getting stupid, and she was not a fool and she had to stop playing the fool. She went to look for him.

_the tone of your voice was a warning _

She knew what she was walking into, she had done it so many times before. Just because she fell down a well, set him free and fought by his side does not mean they were meant to be together, tho most people would think it. She walked to them once again, no surprise. He must have been tired of this to, as was she, for he turned around and said her name with warning, to go back.

_that you don't care for me anymore. _

She turned around and walked away, no she would not play the fool. It was either fight like this the rest of their lives or just let him be with the one he promised first. She let him be. The sound of his voice saying her name was not what it used to be, he was warning her, getting mad at her in a different way, a way she was not use to. She stopped before reaching camp, his tone a voice. they way he had said her name, he no longer cared for her, and she knew it, all by the tone of his voice.

Sango had noticed Kagome, she seemed quite. "You ok?"

Kagome looked up at the girl then to the soul collectors that were near by. Sango sighed "He will come back" She wish could say more.

"Yeah his body will" Kagome said lighty with a sigh.

Sango felt for her friend, they to thought Inuyasha would be with her. Miroku was unsure, but never said anything. He also thought with the jewel gone that Kikyo would be gone to.

It was getting late, and it would seem they all did not feel up to talking about the matter.

_I made up the bed we sleep in. _

Kagome went inside and laid down, she knew tho the mat close to her would not be warm, cause he would not come to bed tonight. She watched as Sango and Shippo laid down, and watched as Miroku laid close to them, protective. Kagome smiled, at least somethings were going right. She knew soon Miroku and Sango would marry. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes.

_I looked at the clock when you creep in. _

It was still dark out when he came in, tho the birds outside were ready to wake. She peeked one eyes open. She watched as he laid down his sword and stretched, she knew he had not slept. He laid on his back, hands behind his head, he didn't have a damn care in the world, other then Kikyo. Kikyo, Kikyo, boy was she sick of the name, but she could not blame her alone.

_It's 6 AM and I'm alone. _

The sun was rising when she awoke, she felt stiff, cold and alone. She looked to find his back to her, snoring. Kagome sighed and got out of bed, she was going to Miroku and Sango today to check out the slayer village. Sango hoped to rebuild it. Kagome got her things and walked to the door, she looked back the sleeping Inuyasha.

_Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending, to the bad day I was just beginning._

He was not even up and she knew he was going to be the cause of her bad day, and then sun had not even rose fully yet. He woke up after she went outside, he slowly got up and went to the door. He watched as she told their friends they he was not coming along, and he watched as they al got ready and left, leaving him.

_When you go, all I know is you're my favorite mistake. _

He knew from the start, that he should have never fallen for her, that it would end bad. Everything in his love life seem to end bad. He sat and watched her go, he would not follow. Was it his mistake or hers? Who was to say.

_Your friends act sorry for me. _

It was a hot day, and she knew they kept looking back at her, she wished they stopped. Doing so made her think more, she didn't want to think more. She didn't want the to feel sorry for her. Kagome sighed

"Everything aright Kagome" Miroku asked, walking with his staff.

"Yes Miroku" She said flat,

"Sorry, just, just don't worry ok, I'm fine"

Sango and Miroku looked at her but said nothing.

_They watch you pretend to adore me. _

They knew, she knew they knew, but they all chose to believe a fairytale, if you will. They watched him jumped from one miko to another, as he protected one miko then another, her and cared for Kagome, but she felt he more then one time Pretened to adore her, love her even. They were all witness to it. So why feel sorry for her? He tried to care, but they all knew good and well that his heart was with another.

_But I am no fool to this game. _

She was no fool, was she? No, she was as young as she was when she came to this time and place. It hurt, and she knew she was not the first no the last girl to feel such hurt. How many people really ended up with the first person they fell in love with? So her life seemed like a fairytale, and it kinda was, but then where was her happily ever after? No it would not be that easy. Kagome then noticed that in her ramblings of her mind, that she was now lost. Kagome sighed, leave it to her. She maybe to nice, and not all there sometimes, but she was no fool.

--------------------

_Now here comes your secret lover, _

Inuyasha came from the hut to see Kikyo coming up, her and his clothes were blowing in the wind. "Where are the slayer,monk and miko" She asked, knowing they were not around.

"There not here" Well she knew that, thats why she asked, no matter tho.

Kikyo came to stop in front of that man she loved and he just looked at her.

_she'll be unlike any other, _

She and Kagome looked alike, but Kikyo was taller, her hair more strait. When he has fist met her, she was like no other from their time. Her beauty was something rare, and her power great. She was unlike any other, she was so not like the rest, after all she had fallen in love with him.

_until your guilt goes up in flames. _

She was a rare beauty, but was Kagome not also? She was one of a kind, what was Kagome not also, she came from another time, with the jewel in her body. Kikyo was by his side, till then end, and then it hit him, so was Kagome and now it was there end, and his chose had Kagome gone from him.

_Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending, _

Kikyo took his hand, and he would go, he thought it best to leave, why stay and hurt Kagome more. They walked into the forest, but he knew it would not be the last time he saw Kagome, he would come around again, he would always need to know what she was doing.

-----

_to the bad day I'd gotten used to spending. _

"Miko"

She was lost, he knew that, because she trying to find her way, and cursing.

"Uh, oh Sesshomaru"

He just gave her a fat look. She gave a nerves laugh, not that she was really afraid of him, he was not as cold as he was when they first met, and he stopped trying to kill her and she had stopped trying to hit him with a arrow.

"Lost miko?" He knew she was.

"Maybe" Great, she was the miko of the jewel, a girl from another time with advancements and she was lost. Their talk was cut short when Sesshomaru turned his head and looked up.

"What" She asked and then followed his site, soul collectors.

"My brother follows the dead miko?" This time he was not stating it, he was asking. He look back down at her. She was looking at the fading soul stealer's. Was he leaving? She knew right then that he was.

"I have to go" Was all she said as she walked away.

_When you go, all I know is you're my favorite mistake _

So his foolish bother was leaving and going with the dead miko. Sesshomaru then question himself as to if he should have kill the half breed when he had the chance. He watched as the miko walked away, she was a rare human indeed, one he did not speaking with. Sesshomaru unfolded his hands and found himself asking himself what she would do? Where would she go. He knew she was not someone he would forget, tho he told himself he wanted to. No she was rare and someone he would tell his children about.

_You're my favorite mistake. _

He caught up with her, he didn't know why.

"Foolish miko"

She stopped walking and turned to him, he was leaning against a tree. "What now?"

What did he want?

"You let him leave, yet you say you love him"

"What do you know of love" She could not stand it when he was arrogant, and he could not stand it when she back talked, but really they both loved it. He was in her face and close with a blink.

"I should have killed you long ago miko"

"My arrow should have hit you" She dared

He smirked, and boy was that scary. He stepped back "The first time, you could not kill me, but, what stopped you from killing me again?"

He didn't think she would ask that. "What stopped you from the same miko?"

Right then, they both thought the same thing, but he said it "You miko, are my favorite mistake"

_--------_

_Well maybe nothing lasts forever, _

Kagome sighed "Nothing last forever Sesshomaru" Speaking of why she was letting Inuyasha go. "I last forever miko" He told her, smug

"Will I?" She asked, trying to prove a point "I wont, so what I feel will not, what do you feel Sesshomaru?"

Since he was the one who would last forever, what would he forever fill?

"If it was you that felt love, then yes it would be forever, but its me and like me the love I felt for him has come and gone"

She didn't seem sad saying that, she sounded strong, as if she were trying to convince herself.

"So miko, if I loved you, but you were to die, are you saying it would not be forever?"

That was the most she had ever heard him say in setting. "What" She whispered

Her came close to her again.

_even when you stay together. _

"If I gave you forever, would you want it?"

She gulped. what did he mean? "What do you mean"

"If you had forever miko, who would you love, you have already let him go"

He wanted to know

"I, I don't know"

His hand went around the back of her neck and see looked up at him "Would you want to live forever miko? You seem afraid of growing old and dying alone"

She was afraid of growing old and dying alone "I am" She whispered

_I don't need forever after, but it's your laughter won't let me go _

"Do you want forever miko?" What was he thinking? He didn't know, but if he had to give this to someone it would be her, she was devoted. "Make no mistake miko, this is no happily ever after"

He was no one for fairytale "I don't need one" What, yes she did, she was a girl, she wanted love, didn't she? What was he talking about anyway. He smirked, she could melt in his arms with that smirk "Do you miko? Will you live forever? devote yourself to me, will you foolish miko say you love me and mean it if you where to be forever?"

"Yes" Why had she said that?

_so I'm holding on this way. _

He bit down and she held onto him tight, it hurt and it burned. She gasp and she felt her body taking somewhat of a change. She would remain human, but her body would never die, her age would stop there and she would be his even if he was not around to claim her.

He kissed the mark and she felt heat "You belong to me now miko"

He back away and she looked at him. Her hand went to her neck, he marked her, made her his mate? She should have been shocked, hurt, mad, but she was not, she was calm.

---------

_Did you know could you tell you were the only one _

They returned to the slayer and monk, and they were both shocked to find Kagome all the sudden mated to Sesshomaru, he informed them that it was a deal made and nothing more, but it was something more.

And over the months, she and he argued. Over the months he protected her when she was not protecting herself and over the months she found herself caring for him and he her.

One night he watched over her as she took a bath, tho they had never really touched she was his all since his wife, so for her to be naked in front of him, was nothing, well to him. He told her she was no longer allowed to take a bath alone, so she had no choice. He watched as she ran water down her neck, over his spot and it was then that he knew, she was the only one, it fit her and she would forever be his and she was just find with that.

_that I ever loved? _

After some time She and Sesshomaru left the monk and slayer, he was not one for sitting around, and like he knew, she followed him. One night Kagome was standing and leaning on a tree, watching the fireflies in the open field before her. He came to her and stood by her, she was playing with a silver necklace with a moon on it, he had given it to her one night after she saw him wearing it, she had laughed and had asked what was funny, she told him she never thought he would be one to wear necklace. He looked down at it and when was not looking at him he walked over and placed it around her neck, then walked away. She had worn it ever since.

"Miko"

She stopped playing with it and looked up at him, he looked at her, he then turned his body to her. His hand went to her face and he pulled her forward, his claws gracefully touching her cheek, then her small lip lightly met his warm large ones. The kiss deepened when he felt he arousal and his arm went around he waist and her hands when to his chest.

_Now everything's so wrong. _

He back away quick, what had he been thinking? Kissing her. She looked shocked

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned and walked away, and she could feel his anger. Had this not been what he wanted? Her to be with him? Kagome sat for a moment, sure she never had to worry about him leaving her for another, or falling for someone else, but what she didn't think to worry about was him never falling for her. She promise to be his, but she would he would never be hers. She felt sick, she had not thought about that at the time.

He left her alone and went for some alone time himself. He had kissed her, had he fallin for her. No, he could not let that happen, could he? Could he ever say he loved her? She had promised to be his but he never promised to be hers. He looked up to the moon, no if he loved her he would no doubt lose her.

_Did you see me walking by, did it ever make you cry? _

When he returned she was packed crying and walking away, she had not seen him comeback. She was crying? Why? Where was she going, She could not leave. Had he made a mistake?

_Now you're my favorite mistake _

He went after her, he would not let her leave, she was his favorite mistake. He went quick and found her by the well she often when to. She was going back? She was sitting on the lip of the well ready to jump in when she looked back at him.

_Yeah you're my favorite mistake _

She gave him a soft smile "You're my favorite mistake" She told him. He knew then, if he didn't love her, he would lose her. "Don't worry, if you ever find me, I will still be yours"

She went down the well, back to her time, to a time he would have to live forever to see.

He would have to live forever to get her back.

He was about to stop her, kiss her, tell her, but it was to late. He turned and walked away from the well, he would live, wait and love her till her time came. Then he would get her back, because they both had forever and love their love, would be, like them, forever.

He had made a mistake, he had fallen in love with her and it was his favorite mistake.

_You're my favorite mistake _

FIN

--------------

I always write storys where they end up 2g, and in a way in this one they kinda did, it just you dont get to read that part. I hope you like, I really liked writing it!


End file.
